Scheming
by Mahita
Summary: They all felt joy at his return. Some more than others. But will he ever be able to admit it? Jack x Sandy fluffy one shot


Scheming

Jack's POV

They all sat around the table at North's waiting for said guardian. Sandy was sleeping, the Easter Kangaroo was painting some eggs, Tooth was directing some of her little minions, and I was just bored out of my mind. I looked over to the Sandman.

'He's so cute when he's asleep.' I thought. 'What am I thinking? He's always cute.' I blushed, or rather frosted, at my own thoughts.

Ever since the fight with Pitch a few months ago, I had started noticing the Sandman more, I even began to be able to understand what he was 'saying' better. The realization finally hit me one day when I was helping North in the shop.

I had a crush on the Guardian of Dreams.

At first, I didn't know how I felt about my findings. Then, eventually, I started excepting how I felt mainly because I couldn't just avoid the dream giver and I also had found that the more I struggled against the ragging emotions, the stronger and more annoying they became. The only problem now was figuring out how to deal with them.

Naturally, I went to Tooth with the matter.

Flashback

"Hey Tooth? You got a minute?" I asked nervously by the small lake at her place.

"Of course, Jack!" She yelled from where she was directing her fairies, said something to Baby Tooth, and fluttered down to me. Upon seeing how I couldn't keep still and the nervousness on my face, she suddenly became concerned. "What's wrong, Jack? Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I think so but I have something to tell but please promise me that you won't freak out." I said with pleading eyes.

She nodded. "I promise. Now, what's wrong?"

I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning my staff against it. Tooth followed suit.

"I think I have a crush on Sandy." I admitted, sighing and closing my eyes. I opened them again when I heard a squeel/giggle next to me.

"Oh that is so cute!" Tooth gushed and ruffled my hair. I laughed a little, my nervousness dissipating. "So are you going to tell him?" She asked, sitting back down beside me.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. I don't know if I should and if I do, how to do it." I explained with a sigh.

"Hmmm." Tooth pondered a moment on this when Baby Tooth and some of her other fairies flew down to us to chirp something unintelligible(well to me it was) at Tooth. She turned back to me when she was done talking to Baby Tooth. "There's something I need to take care of right now but I will think of something. In the meantime, why don't you just go try to relax and have a snowball fight or two, okay?" She asked, taking my hands in hers and pulled me to my feet.

"Okay Tooth, I'll try." I said, starting to smile again. She nodded, gave me a hug, then got back to work. I took off on the wind heading back to the Pole.

'At least now I have someone to talk to about this.' I thought to myself.

End Flashback

So ever since then, her and I have tried to come up with ideas about how I should tell him or even if I should tell him(which was a big 'yes' decision made for me by Tooth). So far, we had come up with giving him a note/letter of my confessions, me singing to get my feelings across(which I quickly shot down), there was also of course me just telling him but I wasn't too sure I'd be able to do that. Tooth had volunteered to tell him if I wanted but that was a no too. If he was going to find out, I wanted it to be from me.

I shook myself from my thoughts only to realize that I had been staring at the one person who was always occupying my thoughts and dreams. He was awake now and drinking some eggnog brought by the yetis.

I shook my head and looked over at Tooth who was smirking slightly, a knowing look on her face. She suddenly lit up and quickly flew over to me. She inclined her head towards the door wanting me to follow. I got up silently, cast one more glance towards the smaller guardian before following her out the door.

"What is it Tooth?" I asked once the door was closed. She looked about ready to burst.

"I just got the best idea for how you can tell Sandy!" She nearly exploded trying to keep her voice low.

"Great! How?" I asked, hoping that this would be the last time we would have to scheme on this particular subject. She beckoned me closer.

"Mistletoe." She replied and fluttered backwards a little to get a good look at my reaction.

"That's brilliant Tooth!" I nearly shouted.

"Vat is brilliant?" North asked coming down the hallway. Tooth gave me a look saying that she would take care of everything. I nodded.

"Oh nothing. I'm just helping Jack with a project he agreed to help Jamie with." I blinked a little at how easy it was for her lie. It was impressive to say the least and definitely not something I expected from her.

"Oh, alvrighty den." North replied as he opened the door for us. As we were walking in, I noticed Tooth whispering something to Baby Tooth and a few of the others. They were gone in a flash and the meeting started.

Not even 5 minutes into it and I was bored out of my mind. I mean, I'm the Guardian of Fun for Man in Moon's sake! I'd rather be doing just about anything else than sitting in this meeting right now...I looked over to Sandy who was starting to nod off again. I looked over to Tooth who was fluttering in anticipation and grinning at me from ear to ear. I glanced over to Bunny who was the only one listening to what North was saying. I looked back over at Sandy.

He had formed some of his sand into a pillow and was fast asleep on it. I bit my lip to keep myself from 'awwwing' at his adorableness. I heard Tooth giggle a little at my expression. I glanced over at the other two guardians to make sure neither had seen or heard what was going on. If either of them had, they didn't show it.

Finally, after 45 minutes of torture, the meeting was over. North invited us to stay the night and since none of us either had anything better to do or just wanted the night off, we all decided to stay at the Pole for the night.

Sometime not long after the meeting, Tooth suggested we all play a game. North suggested playing some kind of sport played in Russia, Bunny suggested playing Truth or Dare, I suggested playing in the snow (which was quickly shot down by the Easter Kangaroo), and then Sandy suggested playing cirraides which we all thought was a good idea. Bunny went first.

I couldn't help it.

"Oh, oh! Are you a Kangaroo?" I said acting like a second grader, hopping up and down on the couch next to Sandy. Tooth and North immediately started laughing. I looked over at Sandy to see him silently chuckling behind a small hand. This made me smile wider.

Bunny glared at me until he noticed something above my head and started laughing himself. My breath caught in my throat even though I was in on the plan. I looked up. Right above Sandy and my head was some mistletoe. Everyone stopped laughing at Bunny and started trying to hold in chuckles at Sandy and me.

"You have to. Is tradition." North said behind his hands. I looked over at Sandy who had his eyes glued to the plant.

'Wait, is that a...blush?' I thought to myself. I let out a nervous laugh. Sandy looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'What the heck.' I slightly nodded and leaned forward a little. He did the same. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I made a mental note to thank Tooth later.

Finally, cold lips connected with warm ones. At first, it was extremely shy and timid but as in became more relaxed. I instinctively cupped the smaller guardian's face with my hand which he seemed to lean into...wait, what? 'Was that just my imagination?' I suddenly felt a smaller, warm hand on top of mine and realized that I wasn't dreaming. This really was happening.

After what felt like an eternity, we broke apart slightly out of breath. I shyly looked at the ground. It was then that I noticed that silence. I looked up to see that Sandy had knocked the others out with his dream sand.

I looked back at the dream giver as he sprinkled some of his sand over my head. Then, everything went dark...

Sandy's POV

I hated to have to use my sand against my friends but I had to know. I had to know what was going on inside the winter spirit's mind and I felt that it would be best if the others didn't see this particular dream.

Jack nodded off as I finished sprinkling the dream sand over him and using my sand, put him in a more comfortable position laying him down on the couch. I started watching his dream unfold.

It was him and I standing under the mistletoe kissing! I heard him sigh and looked down at his face. There was one of the most content and beautiful emailed I had ever seen on his face. It was enough to give me butterflies and my decision.

I reached out and cupped the side of his face while moving my thumb in a loving motion. He began to stir since I had used less dream sand on him than on the others. I didn't stop what I was doing. It was time he knew how I felt too.

Jack's POV

I wake up to the feeling of something pleasantly warm on my usually cold face. Blinking away the drowsiness, I looked up into the face of my crush to see that it was coming from him! At first I was a little confused but then remembered how he had knocked everybody out.

I sat up suddenly and glanced around quickly to make sure that everybody was still out cold. With a sigh of relief, I looked back at the Sandman who was looking a bit nervous. I smiled.

"It's okay." I reassured him. He nodded, looking down. "Are you okay?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face. Sandy's face immediately turned a dark orange as he nodded vigorously up and down.

"Wait asked...are you blushing?" I asked him, bringing my face level to his. He shook his head back and forth. I slightly brought my face away a little and gave him a doubting look. He noticed this and slowly nodded his head yes, clearly embarrassed. "Hey, it's okay Little Man, I promise." I told him, scooping him up in my arms in a hug. He shyly hugged me back. When we pulled back, sand symbols were going a million miles an hour.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down a little Sandy! I can't interpret that fast yet." I chuckled slightly as he let out a 'huff face's as I liked to call it. He then formed three symbols over his head: an arrow pointing to him, a large heart, and a snowflake.

I looked at the symbols in awe for a moment before pressing my cold lips against his cheek.

"I love you too Little Man." I confessed as I nuzzled the smaller guardian. He let out a silent sigh of relief and pure happiness. After a moment of cuddling, he gestured to the others.

"Eh, let 'em sleep. We'll tell them when they wake up." He nodded his approval before my lips captured his again. Yes, I would definitely have to thank Tooth later for her little scheme.


End file.
